


Villains one day, Heroes the next

by Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Zane needs a hug ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0/pseuds/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0
Summary: He needed to get away. He just couldn’t handle the side-eye glances and fake smiles passed around the room when he entered. He couldn’t bare having another nightmare full of innocent people screaming bloody murder as they saw him looming closer to there family and friends. He couldn’t seem to get the blood off his hands no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t handle the intense chill that ran through his body, almost as if he were...
Relationships: Light shipping - Relationship, Morro/Zane (Ninjago), Zane/Morro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Villains one day, Heroes the next

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning*: This fic has blood and suicidal thoughts/actions! You have been warned! And if I need to add additional tags, please feel free to comment below so I can make corrections.

He needed to get away. He just couldn’t handle the side-eye glances and fake smiles passed around the room when he entered. He couldn’t bare having another nightmare full of innocent people screaming bloody murder as they saw him looming closer to there family and friends. He couldn’t seem to get the blood off his hands no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t handle the intense chill that ran through his body, almost as if he were...

  


“Hey, frosty, are you with us bud?”

  


“Yes, I am fine Cole. I seemed to have spaced out there for a minute,” Zane replied, one side of him wanting to elaborate more on his dark thoughts, the other side making him stop talking altogether.

  


“Zane if something is bothering you about the time you spent in the Never-Realm, please just talk to us. Okay?” Cole said with a hint of sincerity to his words, and a questionable look of worry in his eyes. 

  


Zane needed to leave  **right now** . 

  


“Yes, I understand. But, if you will excuse me, I think I need some time to myself,” Zane said as he quickly got up from the living room’s couch and shuffled to the door. 

  


“Oh, okay, that’s cool. But, really if you need to talk... _ and he’s gone _ .”Cole sighed as he saw his friend practically sprint out the door. Cole also noted the shift of temperature within the room going from frigid cold to comfortable warmth after Zane left. 

  


‘ _ I’ll give him some space for now, but I’ll defiantly talk to him later tonight _ ,’ Cole thought to himself.

  


Meanwhile, Zane dashed to his room with a heavy weight lodged in his gut. He could feel his hands start to quiver as the walls around him melted into the familiar icy tundra that haunted his memories and dreams. 

  


A sharp gust of hot wind snaped Zane’s attention to the open window beside him. The freshly bloomed flowers atop the hill danced with the breeze as the sun leisurely paced towards the horizon. It was beautiful and pure, almost as if time had stopped just for Zane.

  


“ _ You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves _ ”

  


Zane swiftly shut the window and closed the curtains. He held his hands up to his ears and collapsed into the corner of his room. Conflicting memories of his past flooded his mind; as if they were trying to balance each other out, as if they were trying to show that all of his good deeds outway the bad. But no matter how many people he helped, no matter how many times he was there for his family, no matter how many times he sacrificed himself, it just wasn’t enough to out-way what he had done in the Never-Realm as the Ice Emperor. 

  


Artificial tears rolled off his cheeks, hitting the floor and instantly freezing up. Shards of ice slowly started to form around him. He could feel his whole body start to mend with the floor and walls around him. The shivering he was giving off was not because of the cold but because of the horrors he will forever live with.

  


“Hey, Zane, are you all right in there?” 

  


Zane snapped his head to the door and a barricade of ice shot up from the ground covering the entire wall. 

  


“I know you don’t want to be bothered because you told Cole that you need a little space right now, but I was just walking by and felt a cold gush of wind-Ah! Is that ice!?” Jay asked in a more panicked voice once he could see the sharp dark-blue shards of ice sprouting from the outline of the door. 

  


Zane could see the brass doorknob viciously rattling as Jay cries for the other ninja to help him. No, no, no! They can’t be in here with him. He’s hurt too many people, he’s killed too many people. They can’t come in here! He doesn’t want to hurt them, he doesn’t want to kill them. Zane’s eyes scour across the room in hopes of finding a way out here. 

  


The window! That horrid window is the answer to his prayers! Zane uses all of his might to break himself free from the blanket of frost around him; each tug of this body causing a screeching noise to come from his frozen limbs. The calls of his family becoming ever louder and panicked, but he can’t decipher what they could be yelling. He grips onto the window and pries it opening one big swoop causing the window to completely shatter on impact as it hit the top of the frame. 

  


Ignoring the glass shards scratching his metallic hands, Zane scurries out of the window before he could hurt the others. A series of worrying cries could be heard coming from behind him, but he continued to dash past the meadow of flowers and away from the setting sun. A sharp roar of arctic wind tried to push him back to his friends, his family, but he trudged further into the dark forest. The rising moon shined on the layers of ice that was spreading along the forest floor with every frantic step Zane took. 

  


He needed to leave…he needed to leave for good. 

  


But how...how can he finally just disappear and never be found? Never be repaired? Never be revived? Never be…Zane was fast enough to run far away from his family, he was smart enough to know that they would also search for him, he was strong enough…strong enough to rip out his own power source. But  _ where  _ could he finally rest in peace?

  


The sound of rushing water brought Zane out his daze. When did he reach the river? And why did it sound like it was calling his name? **_Zane_** _._ ** _Zane, come here_** _._ ** _Zane, you can plunge yourself deep within me and I’ll carry you gently into the never-ending sea where no one can find you~_** That alluring voice was beckoning him closer and closer to the edge of the riverbank, closer to the edge of life and death.

  


_ Zane _ ...

  


**_Zane_ ** ...

  


“ **Zane snap out of it!** ” was all he heard before being roughly pulled away from the water. 

  


“And why should I?!” Zane barked back, shards of ice sprouting from the ground and into the other’s midsection. 

  


Zane glanced down at his trembling hands and could see pools of blood leaking through the cracks of his metal plating palms. Why? Why did he have to do this, over and over again? Shutting his eyes closed did nothing to stop the violent sobs that racked his entire body as he curled further into himself. 

  


He needs to help the other he hurt, but how can he bear to see another living corpse? 

  


“Hey, hey it’s okay. Zane,  _ I am okay _ ,” gentle hands firmly griped Zane’s and tugged them to the others warm chest, “See. I am perfectly fine. I’m still..I’m still a spirit after all.”

  


Zane slowly cracked his eyes open and looked up. 

  


“Morro?”

  


“The one and only,” Morro says, an obvious attempt to make light of the situation, his translucent body easily stepping through the frozen spikes surrounding Zane. He frowned, “Are you alright?” 

  


“I-I, um...I don’t know.”

  


Morro embraced Zane into a tight hug. And they sat there for a while; Morro keeping a firm hold and Zane crying all of his emotions out. And once everything seemed to settle down into quiet hiccups and drying tears, Morro whispered,

  


“I saw everything that happened in the Never-Realm.”

  


Zane suddenly stopped shaking and let go of Morro. He averted his eyes and let his arms fall to his side. A noticeable drop in temperature could be felt by both men. 

  


“I...I’ve been in this position too. Being the bad guy that is,” he took a heavy sigh and asked, “Do you want to know what I do to make others not see the… the old Morro?”

  


Zane shakily answered, “What do you do?”

  


“I do everything in my power to not be  _ that _ old Morro. Instead of getting frustrated and breaking things, I meditate; Instead of possessing those around me for my own benefit, I ask for there help; Instead of using my powers to cause destruction, I use them to bring a little more happiness into others lives. I was given a second chance and I am not going to wast it like before…” 

  


“...And neither should you.”

  


Zane looked up at Morro. With the fog in his mind sluggishly dissipating, he could see a newfound softness surrounding Morro. This was not the same man as before. No, this Morro was kind and tender. 

  


The light to his darkness.

  


“How do you know?” Zane asked.

  


“Because you are more than just a moment. Yeah, the things you did were horrendous and cruel. But, that wasn’t the real you. The real Zane is pure of heart and has proven it time and time again.” Morro answered. 

  


“Maybe. But, the memories, the dreams, the visions, they torment me.”

  


“And that’s why I think you should talk to your family about... **about** **all** **of this** ,” Morro said. 

  


“But what if they never see past the Old Zane, Ice Emporer Zane, Murderous Zane!?” He frantically shouts back.

  


“If they haven’t already excepted what you’ve done was out of your control then why would they have taken you back from that god awful place!” Morro exclaimed with a much more harsh tone than intended. 

  


Desperate blue eyes lock onto the other’s passionate greens. They stood there in silence. Zane closed his eyes and took in a deep shaky breath. He held it for just a second before saying,

  


“I think I’m ready to go back home.”

  


Morro held out his pale green hand towards the other. Zane stared at his bloodless hands before accepting the offer to locked fingers and steady himself. Morro softly tugged Zane towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I am so sorry for being gone for like...months. But, I had just started college and, oh boy, that first semester kicked my ass. I decided to put a hold on all of my personal projects so I could focus more on my second-semester studies. And it worked! I got my midterm grades back and so far they are way better than all of last semester. So, with that being said, I have resumed doing things that I love, like writing fanfics. 
> 
> I know that this fic is on the sad serious side, but I promise that the next string of fics will be more light-hearted and fun. They might be trash (cause I’m rusty af) but they won’t be depressing. *does finger guns*


End file.
